


A kiss, now you're mine.

by Mercury2000



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Dom!Brad, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sub!Connor, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad's jealous so decides the best course of action is to dominate Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss, now you're mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wants to be my go to for beta-ing feel free to ask. Written on my Phone all mistakes are mine (and my Internet connection's).
> 
> This in NO way represents real life experiences or events. Purely fiction and an instrument of my twisted mind.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and suggest other fics.

Ashton looped his arm through Connor's, leading him up the arena's empty seats, to the more private area's where the band-members and stage crew couldn't bother them.

"Come on you doughnut." he mumbled, practically dragging Connor along, who seemed oddly reluctant to spend time with one of his closest friends.

"Thanks, you douche." Was his mumbled reply.

\---

From his seat on the edge of the stage Brad could see Connors clear reluctance to go with Ashton and decided to save the poor lad. Plus Connor should've known by now, he belonged to Brad.

Whilst the two had never actually agreed to an actual relationship they definatley acted like it, spending most of their time with the other, cuddling, watching films, the occasional kiss. Up until now everything had been relatively PG-13, but Brad refused to let his cowardice ruin what him and Connor could have, he certainly refused to let anything happen between Ashton and his Connor.

\---

Even as Ashton pinned him to the wall and sunk his teeth lightly into his neck, sucking and biting, earning several moans of pleasure, Connor thought only of the cherubically gorgeous man that way Bradley Simpson.

His hands lacing into Ashton's hair forcing  
him to drive deeper into the already darkening mark on his neck, moaning further, eyes forcing themselves shut in pleasure as his head rolled back and into the wall with a 'Thump!'

The other male began slowly kissing his way up the other throat, across the length of his jaw line to his lips. They brushed lightly at first as Ashton slotted his leg in between Connor's forcing all room between them to disappear, then they began feverishly battling for dominance, a tango of dancing tounges and beautiful lips.

Suddenly the taste of vanilla was gone, replaced with nothing but air, and Connor found himself missing the contact, but still wishing it had been Brad.

That's when he had seen him, Brad stood there with fire in his eyes and a handful of Ashton's shirt, a fist balled in fury.

"Brad, no!" Connor cried.

As he turned around he saw the pain in his eyes, as he moved closer he saw the pain in his heart and as he whispered in his ear he heard the pain in his soul.

"You're mine, don't you forget that."

With that he grabbed Connor's hand and led him away, to the private recesses of their shared dressing room leaving Ashton to feel at a loss, confused as well as slightly shocked.

\---

The minute the door had been slammed shut and locked, Connor was once more pinned against the wall, lips feverishly dancing with Brad's.

The older male tugged insistently on the younger's shirt, an order to remove it. Swiftly removing his shirt as requested and after helping Brad pull his off he dropped to his knees and began working on the others fly's. He then proceeded to tug down the annoying the tight skinnies until he finally managed to get to Brad's agonisingly hard dick.

"No boxers, classy." He smiled, only to have Brad reply with one hand on the back of his head forcing him down onto the unusually large monster.

He tasted of sweat and lust, choking Connor easily. Connor tried heroically to swirl his tongue or do anything other than just suck, but due to the pure size that was Bradley Simpson, he could do nothing but suck like a vaccum.

Forcing him off with a sinfully wonderful 'pop!' Brad pulled him up, helped him remove his trousers and pinned him face first against the door.

This wasn't the first time Connor had been taken, he was definatley not a virgin by any means, but having seen the size of what was about to enter him, he was worried regardless. He had expected Brad to be ruthless and simply slam into him, but suddenly his lovers hand's had turned suddenly tender, sliding down his back towards his pale yet delightful bum.

Connor wasn't surprised to feel a finger suddenly enter his rear, but he was surprised at how quickly that had turned into two fingers, scissoring him, and that into three.

He found himself arching back onto the fingers, craving the feeling when suddenly they were gone, almost as quickly as they had entered him. Missing the feeling he begged Brad for more. He wished he hadn't.

Brad slammed into the younger male with full force filling him like he'd never felt before, giving him little to no time to adjust before continuing his sexual onslaught. He thrusted into the Adonis in front of him, causing him to cry out the older male's name.

Good thing the walls are soundproofed, something Brad had highly requested to the confusion of the rest of the band.

He was nearing his climax and not wanting to be the first to crumble he pulled out, spinning Connor around and pinning him again. He pulled the smaller's leg up and held it in one hand re-entering him.

"Jerk yourself off," he ordered, "I want to see you crumble."

Connor complied almost immediately feeling himself near his edge, he had forgotten how much he needed some contact.

"M'close." He told the dominant male.

This seemed to spur Brad on further, causing him to pound into the younger at an astronomical pace, with more vigour almost consistently hitting his prostate every time.

With one final cry Connor came in hot white spurts streaking across the couples chest's, clenching around Brad's monster dick causing him to climax within the other instantly.

The pair slumped to the ground and gave one final kiss before drifting off in each others arms.

The final words Connor heard before he fell asleep were: "I love you, and now, finally, you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to re-write this all again because iPod 2nd generation decided to be a dick.


End file.
